


We All Shine On

by MachineGunBallet



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Patrick is green but knows what he wants and he wants David, david is an idiot, patrick is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineGunBallet/pseuds/MachineGunBallet
Summary: The celebrity AU where Patrick is a country music star, David is a gallery owner, and David is clueless.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



To say that David Rose was irritated would be an understatement. 

This is by far the worst part of his job as a gallerist. From time to time a celebrity who thinks they understand art demands a private viewing of a show that his gallery is hosting, and today, at 7:30am on a Sunday, he is doing just that. 

What normal person is awake at 7:30am? on a Sunday he thinks as he presses the snooze button on his phone for the third time and closes his eyes. What twentysomething musician is awake at 7:30am on a Sunday? He doesn't know much about Patrick Brewer, other than he is a musician and apparently a quite famous one but David doesn't listen to modern country music, the Nashville machine isn't authentic and it isn't art. He also knows that Patrick Brewer irritates him. Being dragged out of bed at 6:45am on a Sunday to make it into Manhattan by 7:30am is irritating. Especially on a day when he is nursing a violent hangover. Especially when he knows that Patrick will look around the gallery for 15 minutes, decide that the art isn't for him after all and leave. 

David's alarm sounds again, "fuck off," he mutters to his phone switching the alarm off and finally dragging himself from the warm cocoon of blankets he has fashioned for himself.

-

45 minutes, two Neurofen, a shower, and a disgusting but needed sausage and egg McMuffin later he is in Harlem, ten minutes late, and not surprised to find that Patrick Brewer and his entourage are nowhere to be seen.

His phone rings and he assumes it is Patrick Brewer calling to make some pathetic excuse, fishing his phone out of his pocket he is faced with a far worse reality. It is his mother, she is in LA and he knows that if she is calling at 4:40am she isn't sober and she hasn't slept. He considers not answering but a vague thought of his father in hospital bed drives him to answer, "Do you know where you father is?" Moira slurs down the line without bothering to say hello and David instantly regrets his decision, "I came upstairs to bed and he wasn't here." 

"That's because he is in Montreal mom, you know that," David says patiently. 

"Why is he in Montreal? Horrible city," Moira replies and David is about to launch into reminding her that Johnny is selling Rose Video, or what is left of it, Johnny, in David's opinion had held on to the business far too long and if he had sold it five years ago they would be billionaires, not merely multimillionaires, when a black limousine pulls up outside his gallery and four burly looking security guards climb out followed by an unassuming looking man about his age, maybe a little younger.

"I'm at work mom, try to sleep," he tells Moira before hanging up on her. 

"Are you Patrick Brewer?" David asks the man brusquely, his mood even worse than it was before. 

"That's me," Patrick responds with a surprisingly non-Southern accent and a wry smile.

"I'm David Rose, come inside," David says walking up the small flight of stairs to the gallery space and opening the door, "was there a specific piece you are interested in?" 

"No, I heard that you had an exhibition of New Leipzig School artists and I asked my people to arrange a viewing," Patrick says as he begins to look around.

David struggles to contain an eyeroll, he knows nothing.

"I know New Leipzig School is just a marketing term but I like the aesthetic," Patrick says as he examines a David Schnell piece. 

He knows something, David finds himself suddenly flustered by Patrick's knowledge and his smile, he is flashing that smile again, "Yeah," he agrees unable to think of anything more intelligent to say. 

Patrick pulls out a small notebook and starts writing in it, he takes down the details of four paintings before putting the notebook back in his pocket, "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have a plane to catch," he says offering his hand. David takes it and finds Patrick's handshake to be strong and confident and he lets it linger a little longer than is socially comfortable. 

"I'll have my people call you," Patrick says with a knowing wink before disappearing out the front door his security detail following. 

David sits on the floor of his gallery, flustered, infuriated, and fascinated by Patrick Brewer, his knowledge of art, and his smile. 

He gets his phone out of his pocket and stares at it, considering giving Patrick's people a call but he knows there is no point, that man is not interested in him. He is a country music star. Country music stars aren't interested in people like him. Especially not country music stars wearing Levi's, a blue plaid shirt, and brown riding boots. He was just being polite, just making conversation. Don't read too much into it David.

His phone beeps and an allcaps message from Alexis drags him from his thoughts, IT IS YOUR TURN TO LOOK AFTER MOM THIS WEEK DAVID, and with that the world continues and all thoughts of Patrick Brewer leave his mind as he dials Moira's number.


	2. Like the moon and the stars and the sun

Three months later David has almost forgotten about Patrick. That is until he gets a text from a number he doesn't know at 1:30am on a Thursday from a number he doesn't recognize. "Sorry I never got back to you about the paintings and this is really short notice but do you want to come to my birthday party on Saturday? In Nashville." David is surprised, he had assumed that Patrick had long forgotten about him, and the gallery, everyone forgets about him, he is either too much or not enough and he doesn't know how to be the person someone else wants, someone else needs.

He wonders, as his hands hover over his phone, what Patrick wants from him, is the invite just a gesture? Did someone in his entourage suggest it as a way of compensating for him fucking David around. Does he want friendship? Did he figure David is a lonely soul? Does he just feel sorry for him? Why is her overthinking this? He doesn't understand how Patrick makes him feel. He doesn't understand why he can feel his heartbeat becoming more rapid as he responds to Patrick's text, "Sure, send me the details," because he has nothing else going on and why not. Patrick has enough money to provide good champagne and a fun time.

\---

The second he arrives in Nashville he feels like he has made a mistake. He is not like these people, he saw someone sporting a mullet he was sure was not meant to be ironic in the airport as he headed towards a driver holding a sign saying D. Rose who Patrick had insisted on arranging for him, as the driver pulls up outside a mansion on the outskirts of Nashville, David feels itchy and wrong. He relaxes slightly as Patrick jogs out of the house to meet him, "you came!" he exclaims with a broad, surprised smile. 

"Yeah," David shrugs giving him the once over. Patrick has plenty of money, but he doesn't dress like it. He is wearing a pair of straight leg Levi's a blue button down and tan boots, nice but plain and something about Patrick's ordinariness puts him at ease. Patrick is not like New York men, always trying to impress and always trying to get access to his money, stringing him along for a few months before they get sick of him and his neuroses.

"Come on in," Patrick says and his brightness is almost irritating.

David follows Patrick inside and is surprised to find the house, that he had expected to be full of people, empty. 

"Is this a kidnapping?" David jokes nervously. His heart is doing that thing again, beating all fluttery and too fast and he doesn't like that their aren't other people around to act as a buffer. 

Patrick blushes, "no," he assures David with a nervous laugh, "it is my birthday but the big party was last night."

"And you wanted to spend your actual birthday with me?" David asks disbelieving. Patrick wants something but he can't figure out what. No one ever wants to spend time with him unless they want something. Not even his own family. 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Patrick asks with that same smile, the one that makes David feel shaky and flushed.

"No," David says, "but why do you want to spend your birthday with me?" he repeats.

"Can I be honest with you?" Patrick asks and David nods, here it comes, he thinks, but he can't think of what Patrick could possibly need from him.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking these last few months," Patrick begins, speaking rapidly, like his life depends on getting these words out, "and I've come to a couple of conclusions, the first is, I'm gay, and the second is that I have a crush on you, or at least I think I do, I don't know I've never had a crush before," he finishes taking a long breath. 

David is hearing the words but they don't make sense to him. None of this makes sense and he discretely pinches himself to make sure he isn't dreaming. He starts to wonder if he has a crush on Patrick too and that is why his mouth feels dry right now and his heart is doing the thing. The next thing David knows Patrick's lips are pressed against his own and David is opening his mouth as Patrick's tongue presses insistently against his teeth, the kiss lasts for what feels like hours and David isn't sure what to do when Patrick finally breaks it. Patrick infuriates him, he never acts how he expects him to and now he is on the backfoot, he feels like the ground underneath him is going to give way and swallow him whole.

"I think I did that all wrong," Patrick says quickly when David doesn't respond, "Can I ask you out on a date, that seems like the right place to start."

David nods, smiling.


End file.
